Una Hora
by Mya Fanfiction
Summary: Vegeta cumple su promesa de llevar a su hijo Trunks de ocho años al parque por una hora. One shot. Traducción de "One Hour" de Niteryde.


**Una Hora **

**Por: Niteryde**

**Traducción: Mya Fanfiction**

**N/A: DBZ no me pertenece. Estaba caminando por un parque y se me ocurrió esta pequeña historia. Espero que les guste. :)**

**N/T: Nada, una pequeña traducción de 25 de diciembre de sobras, películas e internet. Este es el primer fanfiction de Niteryde. Espero no haya quedado tan desastroso por hacerlo en pocas horas. Ah, y Feliz Navidad a quienes la celebren. **

* * *

Vegeta estaba apoyado a un árbol, con los brazos cruzados, tamborileaba los dedos de su mano derecha contra su bíceps izquierdo en señal de fastidio. Lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa la habilidad de su hijo para alcanzar la transformación legendaria, por lo que se le ocurrió sobre la marcha llevar a Trunks al parque. Ahora estaba sumamente deseoso de haber pensado en algo mejor. Estaba rodeado de mocosos llorones que corrían por todas partes, algunos jugaban en la arena como la raza de segunda que eran, otros gritaban sin razón aparente. Había olvidado cuánto odiaba ese lugar y honestamente, no tenía idea de por qué a Trunks le gustaba tanto ir. Simplemente apuntó a que se debía a que era mitad humano.

Vegeta, por tercera vez desde que llegaron al parque, vio abajo para revisar el teléfono celular que Bulma le obligó a llevar. Sólo habían pasado siete minutos de la hora prometida. Estaba medio tentado a abandonar al niño y recogerlo más tarde, pero sentía algo de culpa en el pecho por haberle propinado un golpe en el rostro. Claro, él tenía peleas de entrenamiento con el niño de vez en cuando, pero casi siempre se contenía. Sin embargo, los instintos se apoderaron de él y había golpeado a Trunks más fuerte ese día, y ahora sentía que le debía quedarse con él.

Suspiró y volvió a meterse en el teléfono en el bolsillo.

De verdad se _estaba_ ablandando.

—¡Papá —gritó Trunks, corriendo hacia su padre con una sonrisa entusiasmada mientras cargaba algo entre sus manos—, mira lo que encontré!

Vegeta le frunció el ceño a su hijo. —¿Qué demonios es eso?

El niño de ocho años sonrió y levantó las manos para enseñarle el conejo gris que tenía. —¡Mira, es un conejo! Estaba escondido tras los arbustos e intentó huir, pero lo atrapé —dijo, se le oía orgulloso.

Vegeta miró al conejo de arriba abajo con desinterés antes de gruñir:

—Qué bueno, niño.

—¿Puedo quedármelo? Por favor, papá. ¿Por favor?

—Seguro —dijo Vegeta con indiferencia, haciendo que los ojos azules de Trunks se llenaran de entusiasmo.

—¿De verdad? —gritó Trunks sin creérselo.

—¿Por qué no? Será bueno para la cena de esta noche —dijo Vegeta, fingiendo una sonrisa. La de Trunks se deshizo mientras bajaba al conejito en sus manos. Le frunció a su padre, quien sólo rió disimuladamente.

—Asqueroso —murmuró Trunks en repugnancia, se volteó para darle la espalda a su padre. Alzó al animalito para verlo bien y le sonrió—. No te preocupes, no dejaré que te coma —le dijo Trunks de una manera casual.

—Los animales no hablan, niño tonto —le informó Vegeta a su hijo, quien volteó los ojos y suspiró.

—Eso lo _sé_, papá —dijo Trunks, poniendo al conejo en el suelo. Lo dejó ir y lo vio marcharse, antes de suspirar otra vez—. Quiero quedármelo, en serio —añadió melancólicamente, como si esperara que su padre cambiara de parecer.

—Sí, bueno, yo quiero destruir en serio este planeta cuando tu madre me saca de mis casillas. No siempre tenemos lo que queremos —respondió Vegeta, sacando el celular para revisarlo otra vez. Luego lo cerró de golpe y vio a la espalda de su hijo—. Te quedan 51 minutos, mocoso. Haz que valgan la pena.

Trunks, cruzando los brazos, echó un vistazo alrededor y a los otros niños que jugaban. Lo cierto era que, sin Goten, el lugar no era tan divertido, pero su mejor amigo estaba por ahí con Gohan. Puso mala cara y vio hacia el área de juegos, donde había un gran campo. Había unos chicos mayores jugando futbol, repentinamente sonrió.

—¿Puedo ir a jugar con ellos? —preguntó Trunks viendo nuevamente a su padre, luego señaló con el dedo.

Vegeta alzó la vista y observó el juego en cuestión. Trunks se estaba interesando en los deportes, pero él no sabía por qué. En su mente, la única competencia que valía la pena era en el campo de batalla, no hacerle swing con un palo o patear una pelota hacia una red o cualquier otra estupidez que se les ocurriera a los humanos. Sin mencionar que, con la super velocidad y fuerza de Trunks, la verdad era una pérdida de tiempo que compitiera contra ellos.

Vegeta se encogió de hombros indiferentemente, antes de desviar la mirada.

—Como quieras.

Trunks no necesitó oír nada más antes de salir volando de allí. Vegeta sacó nuevamente su teléfono para revisar la hora y vio que tenía un mensaje de la única persona por la que valía tener uno.

* * *

_-__¿Cómo están mis dos apuestísimos super saiyajin?_

* * *

Vegeta parpadeó en sorpresa, antes de gruñir mientras enviaba su respuesta.

* * *

_-¿Sabías que el niño se había convertido en super saiyajin y no me lo dijiste, Perra?_

* * *

La respuesta llegó menos de diez segundos después.

* * *

_;)_

* * *

Vegeta estaba a punto de romper el teléfono en pedazos cuando Trunks llegó corriendo. Se detuvo frente a su padre, con un ceño muy marcado y molesto que lo hacía casi el vivo retrato del príncipe saiyajin.

—Ya no quiero jugar aquí —anunció Trunks hoscamente, llamando la atención de Vegeta—. Regresemos a casa.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja, guardando el teléfono. El cambio de comportamiento repentino en el niño lo hizo dudar en aceptar la oferta.

—¿Por qué? —demandó Vegeta finalmente, cruzando los brazos otra vez—. Siempre te quejas cada vez que es hora de marcharnos, ¿entonces cuál es el problema ahora?

Trunks dudó, antes de encogerse de hombros. —Oh, no es nada.

—No me mientas, niño —advirtió Vegeta con una mirada severa.

Trunks cedió inmediatamente. —Bueno, esos sujetos de allá me dijeron que no jugaban con mocosos y que me largara.

El ojo de Vegeta tembló en molestia. Nadie llamaba a _su _hijo mocoso o le decía que se largara (excepto él, por supuesto). Le echó otro vistazo a los muchachos, parecían adolescentes.

—¿Ves al de camiseta roja?

—Ajá —dijo Trunks, mirando al adolescente más alto del grupo.

—Ve y golpéalo hasta que no se pueda levantar. Uno debería bastar. Luego, te dejarán jugar su estúpido juego.

Trunks estaba a punto de reír hasta que vio que su padre hablaba muy en serio. El niño parpadeó en sorpresa mientras observaba a su padre.

—Uh…, pero papá… Mamá dijo que no debería iniciar peleas con humanos a menos que sea un torneo o algo así —dijo Trunks cautelosamente—. Dijo que no era justo porque yo era demasiado fuerte.

—No existe la _justicia _en la batalla, hijo. Sólo victorias o derrotas. Recuérdalo siempre —le dijo Vegeta, mirando a su hijo directo a los ojos para asegurarse de que lo entendía. Trunks asintiendo con seriedad, se aprendió de memoria las palabras de su padre. Luego Vegeta sonrió—, además, tu madre no está aquí.

—Oh —dijo Trunks, frunciendo pensativamente—. Bueno, está bien, supongo. Pero si esto sale mal, le diré a mi mamá que fue _tu _idea.

La sonrisa de Vegeta desapareció inmediatamente. —No harás semejante estupidez, niño —gruñó amenazante.

—Bueno, yo no quiero meterme en problemas! —gritó Trunks a la defensiva—. ¡Ella podría prohibirme participar en el Torneo de las Artes Marciales!

Vegeta cerró los ojos, se llevó una mano al rostro y se pellizcó el puente nasal, antes de exhalar lentamente. El niño tenía razón, él quería verlo derrotar a Goten en el torneo, frente a Kakarotto, nada menos. No valía la pena que se arriesgara.

Él, por otra parte…

Trunks se mordió el labio mientras observaba a su padre lleno de ansiedad. Finalmente, Vegeta bajó la mano y se separó del árbol.

—Está bien, me haré cargo entonces —dijo Vegeta, caminando hacia el grupo de jugadores de futbol. Trunks prácticamente le pisó los talones todo el camino.

—¡Oye, tramposo, eso fue mano! —gritó un adolescente desgarbado de pelo rubio.

—¡Oh como sea, estás viendo cosas, hombre!

—¿Hey, qué pasa, amigo? —demandó un tercer adolescente, levantando la pelota mientras un hombre bajo de pelo en forma de llamarada entraba a su campo provisional, seguido por el niñito fastidioso que acababan de echar—. Estamos en medio de…, de…, esteeee… —tartamudeó cuando Vegeta lo aniquiló con una mirada tan intensa que lo hizo sentir que medía dos metros de altura.

—¿Quién está al mando? —demandó Vegeta furiosamente.

—Bueno, es mi pelota —dijo un niño alto de cabello desgreñado y camiseta verde mientras trotaba hacia a ellos para ver lo que pasaba. Miró a Vegeta y le frunció. Él hombre era musculoso, pero pequeño y el adolescente estaba seguro de que podía derrotarlo si era necesario. Después de todo, él estaba en el equipo de lucha de la universidad.

Vegeta hizo un ademán con la cabeza hacia Trunks. —Mi hijo quiere jugar lo que sea ese estúpido juego de patear la pelota.

—Futbol, papá.

—Silencio, niño —le espetó Vegeta, antes de volver a mirar al adolescente frente a él—. Ahora, se lo permitirán o sufrirán serias consecuencias.

—Hey hombre, no puedes simplemente venir aquí para darnos órdenes —dijo el de pelo engreñado con rabia—, y no vamos a perder el tiempo con niños pequeños. Así que lárguense los dos.

—Haz que me vaya.

—No quiero lastimarte, peque-

El adolescente cayó de rodillas inmediatamente después de que Vegeta le propinara una patada suave en la entrepierna con una velocidad que el pobre muchacho no tuvo esperanza de detener. Se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que bromear con la estatura del saiyajin había sido un error muy grave. Su rostro se puso rojo como un tomate mientras Trunks, haciendo un gesto de dolor, y se tapo el suyo casi a la defensiva. Vegeta se acercó al adolescente, ahora pálido, que sostenía el balón de futbol, y estiró la mano.

—Dámela, o recibirás el mismo trato, muchacho.

El adolescente se la entregó sin dudarlo. Vegeta la tomó y se la pasó a Trunks, quien la atrapó. El príncipe le echó un vistazo al adolescente que se retorcía en el pasto y sonrió.

—Debieron haber dejado jugar a mi hijo. Ahora han perdido todas sus pelotas —bromeó Vegeta, puso una mano en el hombro de Trunks y se lo llevó mientras todos los adolescente lo observaban horrorizados.

—De verdad les diste una lección, papá —dijo Trunks mientras irradiaba orgullo. Su papá no sólo era completamente increíble, sino que ahora había conseguido una pelota de futbol nueva con todo lo ocurrido. No era tan buena como el conejito que quería de mascota, claro, pero indudablemente era algo.

—Hn. —Vegeta arrugó la frente y sacó el celular para revisar la hora. Exhaló despacio por la nariz cuando vio que sólo habían pasado siete minutos—. Te quedan 44 minutos, mocoso —dijo casi alicaído por lo lento que estaba pasando esa hora.

—Oh... oh viejo, ¿oíste eso? —preguntó Trunks, sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos. Vegeta lo miró atento.

—¿Oír qué?

—¿Es el vendedor de helados! Puedes comprar? Por favor, papá, por favor, por fa-

—Está bien, como quieras, sólo cierra la boca, niño —chasqueó Vegeta. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo trasero y sacó algunos billetes, antes de dárselos a Trunks—, ve, y trae algo también para mí.

Trunks gritó de felicidad, le arrebató los billetes y luego tiró el balón con fuerza directo al pecho de Vegeta antes de que éste pudiese parpadear. El príncipe gruñó cuando se quedó sin aire mientras atrapaba el balón. Aniquiló a su hijo con la mirada mientras lo veía marcharse corriendo, recordó por qué nunca quiso tenerlos.

Unos minutos después, el camión de helados finalmente llegó al parque. Vegeta, regresando a su punto contra un árbol, vio completamente asqueado cómo todos los niños corrían hacia él como ratas, Trunks de primero. Había empujado y dado codazos a todos para llegar ahí. El príncipe suspiró y se cruzó los brazos, con la pelota a sus pies. Apoyó la cabeza en el árbol y frunció, se concentró en el torneo próximo. _Finalmente, _después de todo este tiempo, iba a tener su oportunidad con Kakarotto. Era una pelea que estaba más que retrasada.

Estaba analizando la estrategia en silencio cuando Trunks finalmente llegó.

—Toma, papá, te traje de fresa.

Vegeta abrió los ojos y fijó la mirada en el helado de cono triple que su hijo le extendía. Examinó el helado color rosa antes de enfocarse en su único hijo.

—¿Cuándo me has visto comer helado de fresa, niño? —demandó Vegeta.

—Oh, bueno, ¿quieres el mío? Es de menta con chispas de chocolate —ofreció Trunks. Vegeta examinó el helado verde, antes de decidir que no iba a comerse nada que fuese de ese color. Siseó en señal de fastidio y luego arrebató el helado de fresa de la mano de Trunks, dijo palabrotas en un susurro acerca de la Tierra y sus ridículas comidas.

Padre e hijo, sentados de piernas cruzadas en la grama bajo la sombra de un árbol, comieron sus respectivos helados. Vegeta estaba secretamente satisfecho porque su cono de fresa en realidad estaba muy bueno, aunque no lo admitiría ni en un millón de años. Trunks se lamió algo de helado de los labios, antes de fruncir. Sus ojos azules se enfocaron en la distancia mientras reflexionaba. Finalmente, se metió el resto de su cono en la boca, los masticó pensativamente, y luego volteó a ver a su padre.

—¿Papá?

—¿Hn? —gruñó Vegeta, metiéndose el resto de su helado en la boca.

—¿Puedo tener un hermano?

Vegeta se atragantó. Su rostro se tornó rojo, se golpeó el pecho con un puño mientras tosía y escupía, los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Parpadeó unas veces, antes de fijar los ojos en su hijo.

—¿Qué?

—Tú sabes, un hermano. Quiero un hermano. Goten tiene a Gohan para jugar cuando no estamos juntos. Yo también quiero uno.

—Pasas suficiente tiempo con el mocoso de Kakarotto, y el siempre está en la casa —dijo Vegeta con un frunce. Los niños eran casi inseparables, y eso significaba que él había tenido que soportar al hijo de su rival presente constantemente en su casa. Estaba sorprendido de no haber matado a uno o ambos a la fecha por toda las sandeces en la que se metían—, prácticamente es tu hermano.

Trunks le frunció el ceño a su padre. —Pero no es lo mismo.

—Te jodes, niño. Goten es lo más cercano que vas a tener. Nunca tendrás uno de verdad.

—¿Pero por qué? Estoy de seguro de que podemos costearlo —presionó Trunks.

Vegeta arqueó una ceja curioso. —¿Costearlo?

—Sí, como cuando compras bebés en el hospital. Goten me dijo que su mamá le había dicho que los bebés vienen de ahí. Los compras en el hospital.

El ojo de Vegeta tembló. Estaba horriblemente indignado de que su hijo estuviese tan equivocado, pero él _no _estaba de humor para tener esa discusión actual con el niño en ese momento. Es más, nunca lo estaría. Bulma definitivamente podía manejar la situación.

—Bueno, hijo. Creo que esta discusión deberías tenerla con tu madre. Ella es quien maneja nuestras…, finanzas para bebés… —dijo Vegeta, su rostro se tornó rojo por lo estúpido que sonó.

—¡Oh! Entonces si logro que ella diga que sí enton-

—¿Quieres comprar más helados? —interrumpió Vegeta, casi tirándole más billetes a Trunks en el rostro—. Toma.

Fue todo lo que Trunks necesitó oír.

Veinte minutos después, Trunks estaba pasando por una subida de azúcar inducida intencionalmente por su padre. Vegeta lo observó y luego revisó el teléfono. Sólo diez minutos y luego podrían ir finalmente a casa. Levantó los ojos otra vez para ver a su hijo lanzar los columpios tan fuerte como podía, los hacía dar vueltas y vueltas hasta que se enredaban en la parte superior. Luego subía, los desenredaba y lo hacía otra vez para el asombro de los demás niños que veían. Observó a Trunks jugar, y se sorprendió ante el recordatorio de que el niño se había convertido en super saiyajin a semejante edad. Ni siquiera su versión del futuro lo había logrado tan pronto. Era fenomenal, pensó. Sonrió ligeramente, lleno de orgullo por su hijo.

Finalmente, los diez minutos pasaron.

—¡Trunks! —gritó Vegeta. El niño de inmediato se bajó de los columpios y cayó sobre sus pies antes de correr tras su padre quien ya lo estaba esperando con su balón de futbol.

—¿Au, ya? —lloriqueó Trunks mientras Vegeta le lanzaba la pelota.

—Dije una hora, y era en serio, mocoso —le informó Vegeta, dándose la vuelta y alejándose mientras Trunks lo seguía. Caminaron en silencio por un rato.

—¿Hey, papá?

—¿Hn?

—¿Podemos seguir nuestra pelea de entrenamiento cuando lleguemos a casa?

Vegeta lo vio y arrugó la frente. —No, no podrías soportar el golpe que te di más temprano, niño.

—Sí, pero de verdad quiero que me vaya bien en ese torneo.

—Quieres que te vaya bien.

—Claro, quiero que me vaya bien. Vencer a Goten si me toca enfrentarme a él —dijo Trunks, su rostro se llenó de una gran determinación que Vegeta reconoció muy bien—, puedo hacerlo. Te lo demostraré.

Vegeta no pudo evitar sonreír mientras volteaba la cabeza.

—Muy bien, te enseñaré a usar tus poderes de super saiyajin para que puedas derrotar al cachorro. Cuando lleguemos a casa, veremos lo que tienes, niño.

Trunks sonrió. Él haría precisamente eso.

Haría que su padre se sintiese orgulloso.

**F I N**


End file.
